The present invention relates to a surgical instrument.
A great many surgical instruments are known from the prior art, for example forceps, retractors, clamps, bows, dilators and scissors, in a wide variety of designs and for many different surgical uses.
Surgical instruments are preferably shaped ergonomically and are able to be operated with one hand by an operator.
Surgical instruments of these kinds often have a spring, such that the operator moves the instrument in one direction by applying a certain force, and the opposite movement, i.e. the movement back to a starting position, is effected by a restoring force of the spring.
In the field of surgical instruments, particularly in the field of medical devices in general, an increasing problem in recent times has surrounded the cleaning of often complex devices. As the devices become ever more technically refined, greater effort is required to clean them.
In particular, an immense risk is posed here by the partial regions of medical devices that cannot be sterilized by means of a cleaning process, in particular using cleaning agents.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, a device is to be made available which can be easily dismantled into individual parts and can likewise be easily assembled and which can be easily cleaned in a cleaning process in such a way that it is sterile.